new_idea_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
What if Molly Collins was the one who becomes evil instead of Rob?
Changes * Rob would still be a background character. ** Rob would not be disfigured. * Molly would became a main antagonist. ** Molly would became disfigure following the escape of the void. * Molly would disguise as an elderly female, named Superintendent Malice. ** Rob would turn into human. Information for Molly Appearance Molly is a small, child version of a sauropod. Her body is black, and her arms usually rest in front of her body. She has a very long neck, and her head is always angled to show both her eyes. Molly appears to be somewhat shy and insecure. She can be playful at times and also appears to have an upbeat, optimistic personality. However, after her escape from the Void, she becomes disfigured due to the Void attempting to pull him back in as he clung on to Janice. Her head and feet are now much more polygonal, and parts of her face and his arms periodically display distorted static. The left half of her head is now bare. Her eyes is now pale yellow and her eyelashes changed from white to brown. Initially, after her escape from the Void, her pupils was a lemniscate shape. Her skin tone has changed from black to maroon. After being painted back into existence after a fight in "The Future", he was given a pink pig tail. Superintendent Malice In "The Inquisition," Molly disguises herself as Superintendent Malice, an elderly human female, wearing a white shirt with a gray dress, along with gray pants and black shoes Personality After her escape from the Void, he loses her memory for a while and becomes somewhat depressed. She lives in the basement of the Wattersons' house until Gumball and Darwin become suspicious of her stolen goods. They eventually track her down, and after cornering her, they force her to explain her actions. When they mention that there really isn't a villain in Elmore, the boys suggest she become their arch-nemesis - a suggestion that triggers her memory. She recounts how she begged the boys for help as they passed her in the Void, and how they ignored her and went for Rob. (Though they failed to notice her.) Her villainous backstory set, she swears vengeance on the boys and agrees to become their arch-nemesis. As a villain, Molly has a very nihilistic philosophy on life. No longer does she care about the well beings of others, and only cares about getting revenge on her self-sworn nemesis: Gumball. This is evident in "The Bus" when kidnaps both the students and the adults aboard the bus with plans to blow them up simply because she hates Gumball. Such a philosophy is explored even further in "The Disaster" and "The Rerun," in which she becomes aware of his fictional status and wants to make Gumball's life as miserable and broken as possible for the way she's treated on the show. Despite this, "The Rerun" does show she has a heart as after Gumball attempts to save her, she sacrifices her friendship with Gumball to return to her villainous lifestyle and undo all of the damage. This attitude changes, however, in "The Ex," when Gumball foils all of her plans to destroy Banana Joe, and at the end of the episode, re-establishes her hatred for Gumball. However, in "The Inquisition," she tried to save everyone she could from a mysterious threat by turning them into humans though unfortunately she failed due to everyone either not listening or believing her. Information for Rob Rob is a cyclops with a very slim blue body. He has a single large eye located in the center of his face with a pink iris. He has extremely long, skinny limbs, pink hands, and an over-sized head. His body is very thin and is covered by a pair of red shorts, an orange sleeved yellow T-shirt, and a brown backpack. He has medium-length brown hair, which slightly covers his eye. He also wears dark orange shoes with black buckles and gold laces. Personality It is revealed in "The Void" that he is regarded as "boring" by the rest of his classmates, resulting in the world declaring him a mistake and erasing him from existence, until he is rescued by Gumball, Darwin, and Mr. Small. Rob's more socially awkward side is explored in "The Stories." In the episode, he talks about his mundane life to his friends in excruciating detail. Despite his classmates' obvious signs of disdain for her tales, Rob does not pick up on their social cues, and continues to blabber on. It is later revealed that he is aware of his "boring and awkward" reputation, and has his own "special dark place" because no one talks to him due to his lack of interesting things to say. This prompts the Watterson brothers to take action and make his life more interesting. "The Stories" also seems to suggest that he is quite socially inept. Not only can he not pick up on social cues, but he also seems to lack a sense of sarcasm.